


Why Do You Hate Me?

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Bashing Sucks, It's pointless, She's really sweet, Stop bashing Anzu please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu sends a letter to the fans of Yu-Gi-Oh! who constantly berate her and bash her. And for what? What has this sweet, friendship loving girl done? That's what Anzu wants to know. Would you please tell her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Envytastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/gifts).



> A quick little rant:
> 
> I am so fed up with all of the bashing Anzu gets! She doesn't act like some sort of horrid person, and she cares for her friends and loves them. What is so wrong with that?! Yes, she has a crush on Yugi. And I think that's why most people hate her.
> 
> She 'gets in the way' of Puzzleshipping, or any other pairing that involves Yugi or even Yami. But keep in mind, Yugi and Anzu never once kissed or showed any romance towards each other, so the pairing isn't canon whatsoever, so why the hate?
> 
> I also don't see why Anzu is always such a *beep* in fanfictions! She is completely OOC (out of character) in 90% of them and acts the exact opposite of how she normally acts.
> 
> Please stop hating on Anzu; she really doesn't deserve it.

Hello everyone.

My name is Anzu, and I'd like to talk to you all about something.

It has come to my attention that you all seem to hate me, because I've seen so many people say 'Die witch, die!' or other cruel words. It hurts me, to be put down like that. But what I really want to know is...

Why?

Did I do something to make you hate me? Have I committed some crime? I haven't, I'm sure of it! I've been loyal to my friends, and I care for them greatly, yet you all still hate me. I really wish you didn't, because hate is such a strong and horrible word.

Mai told me that some of you think Yami and Yugi should be a couple. I do like Yugi, but I wouldn't hate on him and Yami being together or anything! I'd support them, to the best of my abilities, I promise!

It's not like I throw myself onto Yugi or constantly try to get his attention, right? I would never do that; it would be rude, and it would ruin our friendship. And besides, we're just friends! I like him, but he's never shown any signs that he feels the same way, right?

Also, I noticed that you all portray me as some sort of evil wench that enjoys ruining other people's lives in what you call 'fan fiction'. To be honest, that hurts especially, because it's the exact opposite of what I want to be.

I want to be strong for my friends!

I want to keep going and keep loving, staying true to my heart!

What is so wrong with that? I wish someone would tell me why...

In order to explain my feelings, I decided to write a little song or poem for you all. Please enjoy it.

_Someone please tell me why_

_So many people hate me_

_Someone please tell me why_

_They constantly berate me_

_Someone please tell me why_

_They think that I'm a wench_

_Someone please tell me why_

_They act like I'm a witch_

_I have done nothing wrong_

_So why do you act this way?_

_Someone please tell me why_

_Because it hurts my heart  
_

_When I've done nothing wrong_

_Is it wrong that I love Yugi?_

_Should I just give up?_

_But more than anything_

_I'd like to know_

_Why I am so hated_

_And why you're all so cold_

_I love my friends, and I protect them_

_I'd even give my life_

_I stand for justice_

_So why do you give me strife?_

_I just want to be happy_

_I didn't mean to be hurtful_

_If that's what I've done_

_Someone please tell me why_

_They believe I'm a horrible someone_

_Every time people see me_

_They go "I hate you!"_

_Please tell me why_

_Because it hurts me_

_I'm just a girl named Anzu_


End file.
